


Begin Again

by cityoflight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflight/pseuds/cityoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the season one finale, Delphine surprises Cosima with breakfast in bed.</p>
<p>"Delphine spends that night memorizing the way Cosima’s chest rises and falls, the pattern of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos on my previous Orphan Black fic! I have some actual longer plot ideas for these two, but just getting through some ficlets for now, since people on Tumblr have given me some amazing prompts. Thanks!

Delphine spends that night memorizing the way Cosima’s chest rises and falls, the pattern of it; occasionally, there’s an anomalous breath, a twitch, a slight whimper as an unpleasant thought intrudes on her dreams, but the consistent pattern is a five-second inhale, three-second exhale.

 

_In and out, in and out._

 

If she knows the pattern, she can preempt anything fatal, she tells herself. As soon as a breath becomes too uneven, too raspy, or unsteady, she can _do something_ about it. She can save her. Delphine is certain that Cosima would have been more resistant to falling asleep on her chest had she not been so supremely exhausted. Not so long ago, this position would have been normal for them, but the hurt between them makes everything so tentative now. Delicate. Slow. Delphine will do anything to prove her love, and she’ll respect Cosima’s pace, no matter what.

 

Barely sleeping that night, Delphine shifts when the sun rises, deciding that her urge to dote on the woman in her arms is too powerful to quell. Furtively kissing her forehead, Delphine carefully shifts out from beneath Cosima, pausing as the other woman moves on the couch, laying flat on her stomach with an arm draped over the side. Unable to resist, Delphine’s fingers lightly trace over the curve of Cosima’s cheek before she finally steps back.

 

She leaves a note, in case Cosima wakes, and then goes out to procure some food, a veritable smorgasbord that’s almost too much for one person to carry, but she manages it adeptly. Thirty minutes later, she’s setting the food down on the closest table, being as quiet as possible while Cosima still sleeps.

 

The fruit gets cut, and put into a bowl, orange juice is poured, croissants and various other pastries are spread onto a plate. There are two small quiches to sample from, as well as roasted, herb-seasoned potatoes. It’s a far more indulgent meal than Delphine is used to, but it’s also the easiest way she can think of, for now, to spoil Cosima without implying her feelings far too strongly.

 

Kneeling beside the other woman, Delphine lightly strokes her temple, wishing she could simply kiss her awake.

 

“Cosima. Ma Chérie,” she whispers reverently, close to her ear.

 

“...time?” Cosima finally murmurs, blinking her eyes open a little.

 

“Nearly eight o’clock.”

 

“...too early,” she mumbles, starting to bury her face into the pillow again.

 

Delphine smiles, far too assiduous to relent when she knows Cosima will quite enjoy the surprise awaiting her.

 

“I think you will find it worthwhile to stay awake. At least long enough to enjoy this,” Delphine shifts, so that Cosima can see the spread of food before her.

 

And that _does_ compel Cosima to prop herself up on her elbow, eyes widening at the array. There’s _so much_ of it, and for someone who was so sleepy only moments ago, she’s suddenly alert, her stomach growling in anticipation and want.

 

“Wow. This is... _wow_. Delphine...” Cosima’s eyes shift to look at her, and there’s a softness there that makes Delphine’s breath catch in her throat. “Thanks. God, thanks, this looks amazing.” She sits up fully, now, tucking her legs beneath her, and filling up a plate with food. Then, she tugs Delphine onto the couch next to her, urging her to follow suit and grab a plate.

 

“What’s this?” Cosima asks, taking a bite of a pastry that looks very much like a turnover.

 

“That is called _bichon au citron_. Puff pastry, with lemon cream inside. It’s good, yes?” She grins, her smile widening when Cosima returns it with one of her own.

  
“Very. Very, very good, actually.”

 

They eat in relative silence, broken only when Cosima comments on how delicious something is, and then afterwards, Cosima drinks her orange juice, laying back against the cushions. The night before seems so far removed somehow, almost like it happened in another life, though as much as she wishes that were so, it’s not. The reality is that their problems with Dyad are just beginning, Kira is missing, and on top of it, Cosima is sick.

 

_Cosima is sick._

 

Unconsciously, Delphine’s breaths begin to match Cosima’s, breathing in and out at the same time she does. The breakfast they share is so normal, and there’s such a disparity between this moment of blissful human connection, and the true chaos of their lives right now, that it makes Delphine’s heart ache a little.

 

“How do you feel?” Delphine asks, reaching out to rest a gentle hand on Cosima’s cheek. For a split second, she’s expecting the other woman to stiffen, or even pull away, but she doesn’t move.

 

“Full,” Cosima says, a soft smile on her face. She knows what Delphine is really asking, of course, but she doesn’t know how to answer that right now, and doesn’t want to, because this moment is too serene, and they’ll only have it for a little while, just a little while.

 

“You certainly seemed to approve,” Delphine responds, a light tease in her voice.

 

“Yeah, for the record? Anytime you wanna do that, it’s fine by me. Chocolate croissants are a huge bonus in your favor.”

 

A smile widening on her face, Delphine asks, “I am...earning back your favor?”

 

Cosima takes a deep breath, eyes lingering on Delphine’s face, noting the expectant, and worried look in her eyes. “You’re getting there,” she assures her softly. “By the way, you look like you didn’t sleep at all. You didn’t, did you?”

 

Delphine looks down, her expression shifting to a slight frown. “I confess I did not. My thoughts were far too...frenzied.”

 

“You were worried,” Cosima translates.

 

Meeting her eyes again, Delphine nods. “I fear nothing so much as the thought of anything happening to you.”

 

Cosima takes another deep breath, and her shoulders lift a bit as she does. “Well, look. I’m not going anywhere right now. And you need to sleep. Come here,” Cosima insists, shifting to lay back against the cushions as she stretches her body out. Her hand tugs lightly on Delphine’s wrist, pulling her with her.

 

As though afraid she’ll hurt her, Delphine can’t allow her body to relax completely, and she just lays there, tense against Cosima’s chest.

 

“It’s _okay_ ,” Cosima insists, knowing what must be running through her head. Tenderly, her fingers begin to stroke through Delphine’s hair, and she keeps one hand rested against her back, holding her close.

 

“Close your eyes,” she says softly, while her fingers continue to stroke through her hair. “Just trust me. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

Silently, Delphine nods, and begins to relax against her now. It doesn’t take long before she’s lulled to sleep by Cosima’s tender ministrations, though she keeps her head tucked against her heart so that she can hear the steady beating, its assurance of Cosima’s well-being the only thing making her relax right now.

 

Eventually, Cosima drifts back to sleep with her, and they lay tucked together like that through the afternoon, holding each other, letting something begin again in their hearts.


End file.
